


Leader of the pack

by Rhaziell



Category: Asami Ryuichi - Fandom, Feilong - Fandom, Kirishima - Fandom, Suoh - Fandom, Takaba Akihito - Fandom, Viewfinder
Genre: Biting, Gentle Kissing, Hurt, Jealousy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaziell/pseuds/Rhaziell
Summary: 'I want you to come work for me,' Asami finally answered... Akihito, a shapeshifter and a very wealthy business man is surprised when Asami Ryuichi asks him to come work for him. He declines, no one will ever have power over this Wolf. Will Asami capture the animal he has laid his eyes on? Or will a certain jealous ex-lover claim Asami as his own?





	1. The first encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lycianea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/gifts).



> This is my first about Viewfinder. I had to think a lot and a long time if I even wanted to write this story. Due to certain... Circumstances. Anyways i hope you all will enjoy this story. I will keep the chapters a bit short otherwise i feel pressured. Yes, normally my chapters are quite long... Sue me for not doing that this time. It's been almost 2,5 year since the last time i wrote.

** Leader of the pack **

 

**Chapter 1: The first encounter.**

 

Slowly, icy blue eyes opened. Blinking a few times to get his vision straight again.  Growling softly when he tries to get up, but failing miserably when doing so. Grabbing his forehead, a soft hiss leaves the man’s lips, while a slender hand slides through his half long brown hair. Yawning deeply when he finally finds a way to sit up. ‘Fuck, i really had too much to drink last night.’

 

Rising up from the big comfortable bed, Akihito looked around for his clothes. Finding his suit neatly hanging against his closet, the male slowly stretched his sore limbs. Slipping out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom, the young man scratched his head. Feeling that his wolf ears had popped out during his sleep. ‘What the hell? That never happens. What happened last night anyway?’ Shrugging slightly, Akihito opened the tabs of the shower. Stepping inside, the heat of the warm water made him groan in an approving way. His shoulders relaxing and the knots in his back slowly fading.

 

Closing his eyes, sudden flashes of the night before ran through his mind. Eyes that were like a liquid amber had met his own. Glinting with a slight hint of amusement. A smug smirk was plastered on the tall man’s mouth. Words that weren’t spoken but just formed on those sinful looking lips. ‘You’re going to be mine,’ had made his skin crawl slightly.

He had shook his head and completely ignored the man that eyed him over from top to bottom. Instead he had slipped behind the grand piano that was in the corner of the club. What was the name again of that club? Oh right.. Sion. It was a high class club. Full of rich bastards.

He couldn’t really blame them, seeing he as well was pretty wealthy. He owned his own financial company that had become very successful in a short amount of time. Big deals were made and before he knew it, his company had risen to the elite class.

 

He was surprised when someone gave him an invitation just like that. He was just passing by the street the club was in. The next moment he knew it, he had a club pass pressed in his hand. The man had sunglasses on, was in a suit and seemed like he was a bit dangerous. Suoh? That was his name right? 

 

Anyways, his eyes had fallen on the instrument straight away when he had set foot in the club. When he got permission to play from the bartender, Akihito had smiled brightly. First his slender fingers had slid over the pearly white keys. Closing his eyes he had touched the few piercings in his left ear, calming himself down, before pressing the keys and playing a soft, somewhat gentle song. The moment he started playing he had forgotten his surroundings completely. Finishing the melody, his breath escaped his lips.

 

‘You play very well, interested in playing in private for me?’

 

Flinching when the low, smooth velvety voice whispered in his ear, Akihito had turned around. Offering the tall man a deep cold glare. ‘I would appreciate it, if you would get that face of yours out of my own. Don’t you know any manners? Mr….

 

‘Asami.. Asami Ryuichi.’

 

‘Right, Asami. Keeping the honorifics away, Akihito stood up. His eyes sliding over the man standing so closely beside him. He had to admit, the guy looked handsome. His hair was slicked back, but a few black bangs adorned his forehead. His eyes were mesmerizing, golden but amber like at the same time. The way he stood, proud and arrogant in that tailored suit, tall and broad shoulders, followed by a slender waist with long strong legs, made the young man twitch an eyebrow for a moment.

 

Suppressing a soft growl, Akihito looked back at Asami. Stepping back a little to create a bit of room between them.

‘I have no interest in playing for a snobby bastard like you,’ Akihito spat out. His voice turning low and cautious.

 

Raising an eyebrow when the man just smirked, he decided to slip past the man and to just sit down in one of the comfortable seats. Downing a few drinks, the young man enjoyed the burning of the alcohol slipping down his throat. Taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he took one out. Slipping it between his lips, Akihito looked for his lighter. Not finding it, his face scrunched in a scowl.

 

‘Need a light?’

 

Again, that low voice caught his attention. Long slender fingers offered him a lighter. Sighing softly, all Akihito did was give a slight nod. Lighting his cigarette, he watched the tall male. His aura vibrated with dominance, something Akihito himself also always had. People never dared to come close to him. All he had to do was give one stare and they would all pull back. That’s why he was quite surprised to notice that this man, called Asami, didn’t seem impressed at all.

 

Fixing his tie slightly, Akihito watched as Asami sat down in the seat across from him. Straight away, the bartender brought up two glasses. Putting one of them down before him. Sliding his eyes back up, they locked with Asami’s. Taking the drink, akihito raised it, waiting for the other man to clink his own against his.

 

The sound, softly resonating the room. Taking a sip and a deep huff, Akihito slowly exhaled. Smoke circling around the man in front of him.

 

‘What do you want from me, Asami? Who are you?’

 

Watching the older man, Akihito waited for a response. The silence between them tensing up the situation.

 

‘I want you to come work for me,’ Asami finally answered.

 

Feeling a hint of surprise inside his stomach, Akihito just stared at the man. Slowly a devilish grin formed on his lips.

 

‘No, i don’t think so. Nice try though. No one will ever make me work for you. I’ll never allow anyone to stand above me.’

 

With that, Akihito stood up. Trying to walk away, this time he did release an irritated growl, when Asami grabbed his arm and pulled him down so their faces were close to each other.  A low whisper in his ear, made a slight shiver run up the younger male’s  spine.

 

‘It wasn’t a question… Akihito Takaba…’

 

Gasping softly when he heard the man whisper his full name, Akihito suddenly ripped back his arm. His eyes growing even colder then they were already.

 

‘Stay out of my way Asami, you won’t like getting involved with me. I will not allow it.’

 

Hissing when his arm was grabbed once more, Akihito bit back a snarky comment. He really didn’t like this bloody bastard. Who was he?

 

‘I expect you to be here tomorrow night. Don’t make me wait.. Akihito.’ With that Asami released the young man’s arm and turned his face to the side. Pulling out his cellphone, he dialed a number.

 

‘Suoh, bring the car.’

 

Akihito nearly snapped at this arrogant attitude of this man. Deciding not to pick a fight for now, he grabbed his helmet and zipped up his suit. Leaving the club and starting the engine of his beloved motorcycle. ‘Blue Alpha.. this was a very weird night.’

Closing his eyes, he slid the helmet over his head and sped off. He needed to cool his head. The beach would surely give him some ease of mind.

 

 

 

 


	2. Dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Asami shows that he's aware of Akihito's secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Yaoi. Boy x Boy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not make any money on this writing. All characters belong to Yamano-sensei. 
> 
> Pairings: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito. 
> 
> Authors note:  
> The second chapter. I want to thank everyone for all the kudos and comments for chapter 1. Enjoy the chapter. It’s always nice to get feedback.

**Chapter 2: Dance with me. **

 

Sighing softly, Akihito looked over the pile of papers that were stocked on his desk. He may be good at his job, but that didn’t mean he liked to re-read every report that his staff made. Incompetence was out of the question. He wanted every file and every report perfectly filled in and sorted in case files. His secretary kept coming in with new cases together with a full packed schedule.

 

‘Boss, at ten AM you have a meeting with the staff members of a new trading company. They just started doing business and want your help to grow to a good steady company. At noon you will have a business lunch with sir Albatov. They want to talk about the Russian trading route you’re interested in. Your final appointment is at three PM, that’s when you have to meet your mother.’

 

‘Mm.. I see.’

 

Closing his eyes for a second, the young owner sighed deeply. He loved his mother, however she would always nag about him finding a mate. A beta that would be by his side and would help him lead the pack he was watching over. Akihito was a pure blood shapeshifter. Both his mom and dad were wolves. When he was born, they had already known he would become a strong leader.

 

Shapeshifters weren’t born with a shifter mark. They would also not be able to transform completely until they would turn eightteen. On that day, all shifters would get their tattoo mark. Appearing in the nape of their neck. When Akihito had turned eightteen, a legal adult in the society of shapeshifters, he had had a rough night. Going into heat for the very first time as soon as the mark showed up in his neck. The mark would show him the position he would have in the ranks of shapeshifters. His parents were so proud when the Alpha mark had appeared. Meaning that he would be a pack leader. Akihito was tall with broad shoulders and well trained abs. However he was also slender around the waist and hips, making them look almost a bit feminine. Wherever he walked in, people would stare at him, some even trying to make a move.

 

That night he had mated for the first time. He remembered it well. Both of them had been virgins. Knowing that he was bisexual, he had found himself a beautiful young male. Also a wolf shifter. The ears of that boy had popped out and his tail was too cute for words. Fluffy is the best word to describe it. Their night was spent well together. Howls and deep groaning moans and growls. When dawn came they both had been wrapped into each other’s arms. Akihito’s ears and tail were still out as well. Waking up together had made him smile. Eventually this boy, became Akihito’s right hand. Rhazz was his second in command when he was not in town. His pack was becoming big and sometimes, the young leader also wished that he had his beta next to him. However until this day he hadn’t found anyone special enough to stand on the same level next to him.

 

A sudden image of a tall man with broad shoulders slipped through his mind. A smirk plastered on thin lips, holding a cigarette between them, while amber eyes looked into his own.

Snapping out of his daze, Akihito growled. ‘No fucking way, anyone but him.’

 

Feeling his mood turn sour slightly, he mentioned Aiden, his secretary to get out. Setting his mind to all the papers in front of him. Reading through them, he marked the parts that had to be adjusted. Finally finishing the last piece, the young male leaned back in his chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his eyes slightly. He was pretty tired lately and these contact lenses didn’t make it any easier for him. Refusing to wear glasses when he was not at home.

Sliding his hand through his half long wild hair, his slender fingers touched the mark in his neck. Raising an eyebrow when he felt the heat coming from it. ‘That’s weird,’ he mumbled softly. Not paying any attention to in anymore, he rose from his chair. Ready to go out for his meetings.

 

‘Aiden, let’s go out for a drink.’

 

Growling softly, Akihito rested his head on one hand. Today had been exhausting. That Mikhail Arbatov was a good client, really good in dealing with business as well. Straight forward, just as he liked it. Eventually they had both come to an accord. Akihito’s company would help Arbatov’s company with their trading route. Making good money out of it. Somehow, Akihito had grinned when the smooth man had rubbed his thumb over his hand at their final goodbye. Mikhail had a teasing aura around him, who was he to not play along a little? Akihito had rested a hand on his shoulder and had given it a little teasing squeeze. ‘I hope we will get along very…well,’ he had whispered in to the pale man’s ear. He fully enjoyed the shiver that had run down the tall male’s spine before he had walked off.

 

After meeting his mother and the usual nagging about him finding a mate, he felt irritated. A cold drink would feel nice at this moment. Back at home he had changed into fresh clothes. Outside of work, Akihito loved to wear clothes that would wrap around him like a second skin. This evening his outfit was made of a tight black jeans with a leather black belt, a deep purple button up shirt and a few matching piercings with little purple stones in them. Walking down stairs he put on a new cologne and hummed at his reflection in the mirror. ‘This should do.’ Walking out and to the car, he slipped in the back seat.

 

‘Bring me to club Sion, Aiden,’ Akihito said calmly.

 

His icy blue eyes, sparked with slight amusement. Wondering if that smug bastard would be there as well. Why did the owner of that place even let men like Asami  inside? People like him were bound to make trouble. Sliding his eyes through the window, the sign of the club showed up after a while.

 

Waiting for Aiden to open the car, he stepped out and walked to the doors. Nodding at the bouncer, the door was held open for him. This night the music was slightly different than the day before. It was pretty loud and Akihito noticed a bunch of ladies and gentleman going wild on the dance floor. Raising an eyebrow slightly, the young man walked up to the bar. Ordering a strong drink with ice from the young bartender. Giving the male a wink in appreciation, he couldn’t suppress the chuckle when he saw those cheeks turn a bright red.

 

Closing his eyes, Akihito took a sip of the drink, enjoying the taste of the strong liquor. The alcohol burning in his throat.

 

‘Flirting with my staff already? Akihito Takaba…?’

 

Snapping his eyes open, the young male glanced over his shoulder. Looking straight into the eyes of no one other than Asami Ryuichi. Offering the man a nice glare, Akihito’s lips pulled in a scowl.

 

‘What are you talking about? What do you mean _your_ staff Asami?’

 

Hearing the arrogant man chuckle softly, made Akihito nearly pop a vein. Somehow he really did not like the way this bastard was acting. No one ever dared to treat him like some sort of low class punk.

 

‘You mean to say you do not know who owns this club Akihito?’

 

Asami looked down with an amused glint in his eyes. A thin cigarette dangling from his fine lips. Suddenly his strong hand wrapped around Akihito’s wrist. Pulling him out of his seat. When he heard the slightly smaller male growl, all he could do was grin.

 

‘Dance with me, Akihito.’

 

Not waiting for a reply, he pulled the scowling man with him and dragged him onto the dance floor. Wrapping one arm around the slender waist and the other one placed firmly onto the small hip, Asami pressed himself closer to Akihito. Their hips slightly grinding together. Smirking when he felt the young male shiver, he leaned down to whisper in his ear. ‘You’re pretty senstive aren’t you.’

Not letting Akihito answer, Asami moved to the music, making his dance partner follow his lead. Their bodies colliding in a slow seducing dance.

Coming down from his daze, Akihito slowly slid one arm up. Over the firm chest and around Asami’s neck. Suddenly his fingers tangled into surprisingly soft dark tresses.   Pulling them roughly all of a sudden.

 

Smirking when the tall man leaned his head back and glared into his cold blue eyes.

 

‘Don’t think you can touch me so freely, you bastard. How do you know my name? Are you some sort of stalker? Speak.’

 

‘Let’s just say my eyes fell for you a while ago,’ Asami husked against Akihito’s ear, releasing a low warning sound when the slightly smaller man fisted his hair even tighter.

‘Did you enjoy this morning? I bet you felt really.. different mm? My dear little Wolf.’

 

Gasping for air, the first thing Akihito did was reaching out towards his head. Noticing his ears weren’t out, he shot an ice cold glare towards Asami.

 

‘How?!’

 

Smirking, the taller man wrapped his arms around the slender waist once more. Continuing the dance, he leaned in and chuckled softly.

 

‘I have my sources, for now you don’t need to know anything more.’ Saying this, Asami unnoticable pushed a small card inside the man’s back pocket. Leaning in, his lips slowly hovered over the young male’s nape.

 

Releasing a warning growl when sharp teeth sank into the skin of his neck, Akihito turned around so fast, a normal person wouldn’t be even able to blink. Claws dug into the skin of the arrogant man. Nails slashing the flesh open. A few drops of blood dribbling down.

 

‘Don’t touch me, perverted bastard!’

 

Asami blinked in slight surprise before his lips pulled into a smug grin. Lapping a few drops of blood up and growling when the coppery taste hit his taste buds.

 

‘One day, i will have you chained down. My collar will be wrapped around that precious little neck of yours. Be prepared, Akihito. You won’t escape my grip.’

 

With that, Asami walked away from him, leaving Akihito alone on the dance floor. Feeling a shudder run up his spine, he could only shake his head. A somewhat mad grin formed on the soft lips.

 

‘Never… You will never have power over me, Ryuichi.’

 

Walking out of the club, Akihito slipped inside his car. Feeling something poke in his hip, he growled annoyed. Reaching for it, he pulled out a small card. Raising an eyebrow, he read a smug comment.

 

_‘I’m expecting you to come to this address tomorrow night at eight. Make sure to dress up._

_Asami Ryuichi.’_

‘Tsk.. asshole.. commanding me like that. Aiden, drive me home.’

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Hello everyone,

After a long long time, I might be able to pick up this story where I left it. I am very happy to tell you that a certain muse has cone back. I reread this story and it would be a waste to never finish it.   
Please do know I have a very busy job so it won't be going fast.

Kind regards,  
Rhaziell


End file.
